


Foreign Language Kink

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: Another ask from my blog: "Do you think the boys have a foreign language kink?"





	Foreign Language Kink

**Sam:**   I think Sam finds a woman who speaks a foreign language sexy, especially if she’s speaking a language that is not native to her. He likes to think about the time and effort she put into learning a new language - God knows he understands, he’s learned enough Latin and Enochian over the years - and the sheer amount of perseverance she must have needed to get it perfect. He can only imagine what kind of effort she’d might put into other things that she enjoys. He’d want to learn from her, let her teach him the language. He likes to watch her mouth as she forms the words, watch where she places her tongue, or how her lips are shaped as she speaks. He’d sit close to her, staring down at her, watching and learning. He’d prompt her, asking her to say a word here and there, just wanting to see what her mouth does when she says it. The sound of the words wouldn’t even be that important, because it’s all about the mouth and the lips and the teeth and the tongue for Sam. Eventually though, he’d notice he was having to force himself to pay attention, because her  _damn mouth_  was just so distracting. He’d find himself tracing a thumb over her lips, encouraging her to say the words again so he could  _feel_  what they sound like, her lips vibrating against his fingers sending tingles down his arm. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he’d catch her mouth in his, kissing her forcefully, exploring every inch of that mouth. It would be a while before he came up for air.  

 **Dean:**   Dean, on the other hand, loves the  _sound_  of the language, especially the Latin based languages like Spanish and Italian. It all started for him with Casa Erotica and Carmelita. The sound of her voice ringing in his ears got him off more than anything else. When a woman speaks a foreign language, he closes his eyes and lets the sounds wash over him, not caring that he can only understand a little bit of what she is saying, because it’s not what she’s saying so much as the ebb and flow of the language. He’d pull her close, his arm around her waist, slouching a little so her mouth was right next to his ear, close enough that every syllable, every tiny sound she makes as she speaks is right there, right next to him. He’d try to control himself, try to really listen, maybe learn a few things, but the sounds just push the buttons in his brain that turn him on. It wouldn’t be long before his lips were sliding down her jaw and over her neck, light tender kisses. He’d tell her to keep talking as he pressed his mouth against her throat and slid his hands over her body, his hands moving with the cadence of the words falling from her lips. He’d explore every inch of her body, encouraging her to keep talking, until her words faded into gasps of pleasure.


End file.
